1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of infant accessory products and more particularly to the field of pads for protecting infants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various pads have been provided for protecting infants. Some have been designed specifically for protecting the head of an infant, as for example that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,513. In that patent a tapered roll extends around only the upper end of a panel that is placed in an infant car seat or that may be placed on a horizontal surface.
Other pads have been provided with a hinged panel that receives an infant and that is provided with padding that closely surrounds the infant's body. Such a pad shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,294 has solid foam padding having a cylindrical cross-section.
General purpose pads having an annular shape are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,366,680, wherein a disk-like filling member is bent over once into itself and received in an envelope. The bent member sits flat or generally horizontally on a rigid carrier.
Liquid impervious sheets, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,173, have been provided with inflatable tubes that surround the sheet. Such sheets are used with a separate washable cover that has an opening to allow access to the inflation valve of the inflatable tube.